Double the Fist, Double the Trouble
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Believing a ninja is needed to defeat a ninja, the Sorcerer frees Monkey Fist from his stone prison and sends him after Randy. By coincidence, Kim Possible happens to be in Norrisville, and both end up joining forces to stop this very shnasty sitch.
1. Exclusive Interview

In Norrisville, at the headquarters of McFist Industries, the villain was overseeing the transfer of his newest prize.

"Be careful with that thing, it cost me a lot to get it," McFist ordered his Robo-Apes, who were carrying it.

"I see you managed to obtain what I asked for," said the Sorcerer, his image having materialized in the building.

"Yeah I got it, I just don't see why you want it," McFist told him "it's just a lame old statue."

"This statue is the key to defeating the Ninja," the Sorcerer explained "which you have failed to do with all of your various robots."

"To be fair, that's Viceroy's fault," McFist replied.

"Hey!" an angry Viceroy snapped back.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," the Sorcerer told them "for I have decided that the best way to defeat a ninja is to use another ninja. And soon, I shall have the agent I need to rid myself of that troublesome hero once, and for all."

So saying, the Sorcerer activated his powers and released a cloud of stank at the statue. Slowly, the stone began to crack, until it fell away and a figure emerged.

"Finally, I am free!" he shouted, before noticing his location "um, where exactly am I?"

"Greetings Monkey Fist," the Sorcerer addressed him "welcome to the McFist Industries building here in Norrisville."

"I'm Hannibal McFist, owner and CEO," McFist said, extending his robot arm "please feel free to buy any of my fine products."

"I'm sure I wasn't freed from my stone prison to purchase items from a well dressed man," Monkey Fist commented.

"How perceptive you are," the Sorcerer told him "yes, I am need of someone with your 'unique' skills to help me eliminate a troublesome ninja."

"And if I decide not to help you?"

"Then you can go back to spending your days trapped in stone."

"With that incentive, how can I possibly refuse?" Monkey Fist replied "I'll deal with your ninja problem for you, but I shall need a few things."

"McFist and his company are at your disposal," the Sorcerer told him "whatever you require, he shall obtain for you."

"Fine then, let's get started," Monkey Fist said, addressing McFist "you, I don't suppose you have a training dojo around here?"

"No, but we do have a breakroom."

"I can see this will be difficult."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Norrisville High School, the ninja, Randy Cunningham, was unaware of the threat he would soon face.

"Man Howard, you look more depressed than usual," he said.

"It's my sister," Howard Weinerman told him "she's got this special version of her show she's been working on and she will not shut up about it."

"What makes it so special?" Randy asked.

"I dunno, some big guest she managed to book," Howard replied "I don't who it is, but I'm sure they're a major shoob if they're gonna talk with Heidi."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Randy said "come on, we've got class."

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Theresa Fowler was walking with Debbie Kang.

"Debbie, I've decided that I'm finally going to do it," Theresa told her friend.

"That's great; do what?"

"Tell Randy how I feel about him," Theresa replied.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on; Randy? As in 'Randy Cunningham?'" Debbie asked.

"Is there another Randy in the school? Actually, don't answer that," Theresa replied.

"Seriously, why Randy?" Debbie wondered.

"I don't know, there's just something about him I like," Theresa replied "and when he sent me roses well, I knew he liked me too."

"You do realize if you date Randy you'll have to be around Howard, right?" Debbie asked.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Theresa told her.

Just then, Howard's sister Heidi appeared in front of them.

"Hello girls, I'm just giving you a heads up; my show today is not to be missed," she told them.

"I hope this is better than the time you interviewed Principal Slimovitz," Debbie said.

Heidi shuddered "yes, that was a disaster," the girl said "but I can assure you this one will be much better. I, Heidi Weinerman, have managed to book a very famous guest for today."

"Ooh, who is it?" Theresa asked.

"I can't tell you, you'll have to wait until the show itself," Heidi replied "but I promise you won't be disappointed."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, a purple car containing Heidi's special guest pulled into the Norrisville High parking lot.

As Kim Possible emerged from the car, she received a call on her cell phone. Reaching into her tan jeans, she flipped it open "hello?"

"KP, we've got a major crisis here," Ron's voice came from the other end "there are no Bueno Nacho restaurants anywhere in town!"

Kim sighed, "so not the drama Ron, we've gone to places with no Bueno Nacho before and you've totally dealt. Besides, it wouldn't kill you not to eat there once in a while."

"We don't know that Kim; I've eaten so much Mexican food, I think it's a part of me now."

"Ron, I'm sure you and Rufus can find another place to eat at that's as good as Bueno Nacho."

"As good as…are you hearing yourself?" Ron asked.

Kim sighed "look, you're an expert when it comes to restaurants , surely you can find somewhere around here that would be acceptable to you," she told him "now I'm going to do this interview, then I'll come and join you, okay?"

"Sure thing Kim," Ron said "see you later."

"Later, love ya," Kim added before hanging up her cell phone. Then she made her way to the doors.

"Wow, it's been a few months since I set foot in a high school," she mused "I hope it doesn't bring back too many painful memories."

* * *

"Hello Norrisville High," Heidi began from the set of her interview show "I am pleased to announce that for this episode, I managed to book a very special guest. So I want all you students to give a big Norrisville High welcome to Kim Possible! Kim, may I just say that it's so bruce to have you on my show."

"Thanks, I'm, um, bruce to be here too," Kim replied.

"So tell me Kim, what's it like being a world famous teen hero?"

"It can be rough at times, and sometimes cuts into your social life," Kim told her "but it has its' perks too. For example, if you regularly save the world, the credit card companies are willing to give you a lot of credit, which is great for me."

"You like to shop, huh?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, and sometimes the stuff I buy is ferociously expensive. I know I shouldn't spend so much, but if it costs a lot, that means it's good, right?"

"I totally agree with you," Heidi replied "Is there any advice you'd like to pass on to the kids watching out there?"

"Actually, yes," Kim said "I've been through high school, and trust me, it can be rough. But you just need to stick it out and things should work out great. Also, always avoid cafeteria food."

"That's great Kim, now I think my…" Heidi began.

"You may have heard that my motto is 'I can do anything,' but that could apply to any of you if you really try."

"Good advice, but now I think my watchers would like to know a little more about your personal life," Heidi chimed in "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Yeah, Ron Stoppable; he was my best friend since we were kids, and he's also my sidekick," Kim explained "how did you not know that?"

"You mean that weird blonde who always follows you and loses his pants?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Kim replied.

"Maybe it's not my place to say this, but it seems like someone like you could do way better," Heidi told her.

"Okay look, I came on this show because you sent an e-mail asking me to," Kim said, her tone slightly louder "and I figured I would just be asked to share my knowledge of high school. But if you're just going to grill me about my personal life, I so don't need to be here!" she added, getting up and storming off.

"Wait Kim, don't leave!" Heidi yelled "I can't interview Principal Slimovitz again!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at McFist Industries.

"Viceroy, where are the Robo-Apes?" McFist asked "I've got a store opening in the mall and I need them."

"The new guy took them; said he was going to give them ninja training or something."

"That's actually not a bad idea," McFist said "how come you never thought of doing that?"

"I don't know how to program ninja moves into things, on account of, oh I don't know, not being a ninja!" Viceroy countered.

"And whose fault is that?"

* * *

Next time, Monkey Fist attacks the school to draw out the ninja and Kim learns he's back, plus meets the legendary Norrisville Ninja.


	2. Attack at School

"Hey, nice interview today sis," Howard said to Heidi, as both were in the cafeteria "I don't think you've ever had a guest walk out on you before."

"Can it Howard!" Heidi told him "yes, there was some difficulty, but I caught up with Kim and we worked things out; I should have the rest of the interview tomorrow."

"I'll bet."

While Howard &amp; Heidi continued their usual sibling rivalry, Randy looked around the table and noticed Theresa, who was sitting with them, seemed to be doing all she could to avoid looking at him.

"You okay Theresa?" he asked.

"Huh?" the girl asked "oh yes, fine, I've just got something on my mind, is all."

"It's not that test is Mrs. Driscoll's class, is it?"

"No," Theresa replied "it's kind of, well…I'd rather not say here."

"Hey everyone, a group of ninja robot apes is gathered outside!" Bucky yelled, as he ran into the room.

Immediately, the kids left the cafeteria to head outside and see what was going on.

"Robots? That means the ninja will almost certainly show up!" Heidi said happily "maybe I can get an exclusive interview with him."

Soon, most of the kids were gone, barring Randy &amp; Howard.

"Dude, why would McFist send his Robo-Apes to the school?" Howard wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't plan to wait around and find out," Randy told him, as he retrieved his mask from his pocket "Ninja up!"

Now transformed into the ninja, Randy swung outside a cafeteria window and headed off to confront the apes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim was outside the school unaware of the chaos that was going on.

"I saw the interview didn't go so well," Wade commented from the Kimmunicator screen.

"Yeah, but I talked it over with Heidi, and I've agreed to a do over, as long as she refrains from asking any questions about my personal life," Kim told him.

"Speaking of, where is Ron?"

"He and Rufus have probably picked out a place to eat, I hope," she replied "I'm going to meet up with them soon, then we'll hit the mall. It's actually quite nice here, no wacko supervillains to deal with or anything."

It was then that Kim heard cheering and saw a large assemblage of the kids gathered nearby, watching something.

"Hold on Wade, something's going on and I want to see what it is," she told him, as she ran over.

"What's going on?" she asked the nearest person, a girl with purple hair.

"Oh, it's the ninja," Morgan replied in her usual disinterested voice "he's fighting some ninja robot apes or something."

Kim quickly made her way to the front of the crowd and saw a ninja kid battling what did appear to be a robotic gorilla wearing a black ninja outfit and wielding a sword.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," she said.

"Ninja slice!" Randy said, cutting the Robo-Ape in two, then dodging one that tried to stab him with a naganita.

"Giving the Robo-Apes training and ninja weapons, I have to hand it to McFist, it's made them harder to beat,' he said, dodging another attempt from the weapon "but not that hard; ninja cold balls!" he said, tossing one of the projectiles at the ape and freezing it.

"So, what's the sitch with the ninja?" Kim asked.

"How should I know? You think I know who the ninja is, cause I don't?" a nervous Howard replied.

"Didn't say that you did,' Kim said, raising her eyebrow in suspicsion.

"Good because... oh man, look over there!" Howard yelled. When Kim turned her head, the fat kid ran off.

"Okay, that was a little weird," she commented.

"Yeah, my brother has always been kind of a freak," Heidi told her.

"So Heidi, what's up with the ninja?" Kim asked.

"Oh he's the protector of the city; he's always fighting some kind of weird monster or something," Heidi explained "like you, actually, but with not as fashionable clothes."

"Ninja chain whip!" Randy said, using the weapon to decapitate another Robo-Ape, whose head flew through the air and landed on Principal Slimovitz's car.

"My car!" Slimovitz yelled.

Two more came at him with nunchucks, but he used his ninja Air Fist to shake them over. Once they were all destroyed, the kids began to applaud him.

"Thank you students of Norrisville High," he replied "please no applause; okay, you can applaud a little."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to know who he really is," a gushing Heidi said "I bet he's really handsome under that mask."

"And now, I must go," Randy told them "smoke bomb" he added, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

After he left, most of the kids went back into school. Randy meanwhile, certain no one was watching, transformed back to normal and approached the group that was left.

"Hey gang, what happened?"

"Where were you Andy? The ninja just destroyed a bunch of robots," Heidi told him "I wish I could interview him on my show. Gasp! If I could interview him and Kim Possible, I would have my highest ratings ever! I'll just talk it over with Kim and…hey, where'd she go?"

Kim had in fact, gotten into the Sloth and was leaving the high school parking lot, but not before she turned her attention to the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, get me everything you can find on the Norrisville Ninja," she said.

* * *

Unknown to any of them, back at McFist Industries, McFist and company had watched everything unfold on a series of monitors.

"That was a perfectly good waste of Robo-Apes," Viceroy complained.

"Perhaps, but my plan worked as I had hoped," Monkey Fist told them "thanks to the hidden cameras you installed on them, I have had a chance to see the ninja in action, to see what he can do. And now that I have," he added "I can destroy him. However, I will need some equipment and another group of Robo-Apes."

"You heard him Viceroy, get to work," McFist ordered.

"I so better get overtime for this," Viceroy said as he headed to his lab.

* * *

Next time, Monkey Fist faces the ninja, but Kim shows up to help and both heroes meet face to face.


	3. Ninja vs Monkey Ninja

"Robot ninja apes? Now I'm glad I didn't come" Ron commented.

He and Rufus were at a local burger place in Norrisville, Kim had just joined them moments earlier and related what happened.

"I might have been able to handle them on my own, but it was lucky that ninja guy was there," she commented.

"I'd totally like to meet that guy KP," Ron said "maybe he could help me improve my mad kung-fu skills" he added, before doing a series of karate-like chops. Rufus stopped his chewing on a French fry to imitate his master.

"You certainly need all the help you can get," Kim replied playfully, moments before the Kimmunicator sounded its' signature beeps "go Wade."

"I looked up the ninja like you said, but there's virtually nothing about him," Wade said "however, my research has indicated he's been around for at least 800 years."

"The ninja I talked to today was most definitely a teenager; he's pretty well preserved for an 800 year old."

"Maybe he's discovered the fountain of youth?" Ron suggested "how cool would that be? We'd never grow old, and you could keep your youthful figure forever," he added, now noticing that Kim was looking at him angrily "um, not that you need it, because you're always so beautiful."

"I'm gonna let that one pass," Kim told him, then turned her attention back to the Kimmunicator "Wade, keep looking into this ninja sitch, and report to me if you find anything else."

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do for now; go shopping."

* * *

Not too long after, Howard &amp; Randy were chilling at Greg's Game Hole, their favorite hangout.

"One thing still bothers me," Randy said "McFist never gave his Robo-Apes ninja training and weapons before, why start now?"

"Jeez you're worried about nothing Cunningham," Howard told him "you trashed the robots, what difference does it make?"

"I'm just trying to make sure that McFist doesn't have another little surprise waiting for me," Randy told his pal.

And indeed, at that moment, another little "surprise" was being setting up, as Monkey Fist and a group of Robo-Apes gathered outside.

"This seems like a place where a significant number of teens would gather," the simian fiend commented "therefore it's the perfect place to attack to draw out the ninja. Robo-Ape ninjas, attack! That really just doesn't quite have the same ring to it."

Moments later, the Robo-Apes crashed through the wall of the building, scaring off most of the patrons.

"Ah man, not here!" Randy said "Howard, get to safety, I'll deal with these robo rejects."

Making sure no one was watching, Randy pulled out his ninja mask "Ninja up!"

"Okay, you robo dweebs have gone too far this time," Randy told them "ninja slice, ninja slice!" he added, easily cleaving two of them in half "this is too easy, why couldn't I have a challenge?" he wondered, right before a blast of electricity knocked him into the wall.

"Anybody get the number of that lightning bolt?" he asked groggily, only to see what appeared to be a humanoid monkey approach him.

"So, the Norrisville Ninja, at last we meet," Monkey Fist said "I feel almost bad about having to destroy you. The key word being 'almost.'"

"I don't know who you are banana brain, but you're going down; smoke bomb!" Randy said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, allowing him to sneak up behind Monkey Fist.

Unfortunately, the simian villain anticipated that, and delivered a powerful kick, sending Randy skidding across the floor.

"Really, this has been fun, but I do have a job to do," Monkey Fist said, before aiming his sword at Randy and firing a blast from it. Randy managed to avoid it, but it destroyed one of the arcade machines.

"No! It was so young!" Howard cried out.

"I thought I told you to get out of here," Randy said, avoiding another blast from Monkey Fist.

"No way cunning…ninja guy," Howard said, careful not to reveal his friend's true identity "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes, let him stay," Monkey Fist added "he can spread the word of your defeat."

Suddenly a pair of Robo-Apes grabbed Howard by his arms, holding him in place.

"Drop him!" Randy ordered.

"He's not the one you should be concerned with," Monkey Fist replied, firing another electric blast from his sword, which Randy again dodged.

"You're not the only one who can use a little lightning; ninja electro balls!" Randy said, tossing the spheres at Monkey Fist, which promptly emitted light. "Whoops, looks like those were the glowing balls; I really need to label these things."

"A word of advice; it might be better if you didn't shout out what you were going to do before you do it," Monkey Fist said "not that it'll do you any good in a few minutes."

* * *

While was going on, Kim and co were driving down the streets, on their way to the mall.

"You know, I never did bother to check out all the businesses around here," Ron said " not bad, looks like your typical small town…oh check it out, 'Greg's Game Hole!' Can we stop there KP, can we please?"

"Ron, we don't have time to go to an arcade," Kim told him, but saw him giving her puppy dog eyes. "no no, don't you even think about it!" she told him, then looked down and saw that Rufus was doing the same "ugh, undone by my own move. Okay, fine, but only for a few minutes!"

Ron &amp; Rufus both cheered as Kim pulled the Sloth into the parking lot, only to notice the front of the building was smashed in.

"Ah man, looks like the place is closed for repairs," Ron whined.

"Bummer," Rufus added.

"I don't like this, something doesn't seem right," Kim said, "we'd better check this out. Luckily, I keep a set of mission clothes in the trunk."

"I didn't know that."

"Hey, after all the times we've needed to fight crime on our vacation, I figured I'd better be prepared," Kim told him "now suit up."

* * *

Back inside, Randy had decided to fight Monkey Fist with his own skills, but could barely keep up with the villain's Monkey Kung Fu.

"Man, you're good," he commented.

"But of course," Monkey Fist said, delivering a kick to Randy's chest that knocked him aside. Before he had a chance to move, some Robo-Apes quickly surrounded and grabbed him.

"And now Norrisville Ninja, say goodbye!" Monkey Fist said, raising his sword.

"Forget it, banana breath."

"Honestly now, just because I'm part monkey doesn't mean I eat bananas," Monkey Fist told him "I will admit, I do enjoy the occasional one for breakfast, but they're not all I eat. Now then, I believe you were about to die."

"Okay, what's going on here?" the villain heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" he said, turning around to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"Monkey Fist? No way!" Kim said, shocked "what's the sitch? Last time I checked, you were moonlighting as a lawn ornament."

"Things change Possible," Monkey Fist explained "your continued existence, for example. Robo-Ape ninjas, attack! Still doesn't sound right."

The Robo-Apes dropped Howard and Randy and began to advance on the teen heroes.

"Um Kim, anything you have to help us would be greatly appreciated," Ron said nervously.

"Wade, do you have anything that can disable robots?" Kim asked.

"Oh sure, lots of stuff."

"And do I have any of them with me?"

"Um, no," Wade replied "but I can send you one if you want."

"Not unless you can send it yesterday," Kim said, moments before a Robo-Ape fist nearly slammed her "you know what, I'll think of something."

While Kim avoided one of the apes, Ron was confronted by two wielding a naginata and nunchuks.

"Robot apes with ninja weapons? That is sick and wrong!" he exclaimed, dodging the weapons.

"This is truly an unexpected delight; not only will I take care of that ninja, but I shall have the pleasure of wiping out my arch-enemies as well!" Monkey Fist said with glee.

"Don't brag just yet Monkey Fist," Kim said, flipping over one of the Robo-Apes and rushing him. Monkey Fist responded by blasting her with his sword, which caused her to drop to the ground to avoid it.

"Okay, time out. Since when do you use a electric firing sword?"

"I agree, technology isn't really my thing, but my current allies are very tech savvy," he explained "however it does have its' advantages, as you've seen with my new ninja warriors."

"Smoke bomb!"

Randy lobbed the projectile right at the simian villain, causing him to lose his sight from the smoke.

"Ninja cold balls!" he shouted, tossing the projectiles at the Robo-Apes, freezing them "good thing I got the right ones this time," he commented before turning to Kim "come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," Randy told her.

"Works for me," Kim replied and followed him outside, followed by Ron &amp; Rufus.

"Hey, wait up!" Howard yelled, as he ran out too.

By then the smoke had cleared and Monkey Fist noticed his prey were gone.

"After them you mechanical fools!" he shouted to the remaining Robo-Apes, who headed out to get them.

"Smoke bomb, smoke bomb, smoke bomb!" Randy threw several of them to the ground to blind the Robo-Apes as he and Howard piled into the Sloth "quick, drive."

"Uh, my car, remember?" Kim reminded him, but nonetheless gunned the engine and pulled away, just as the smoke cleared.

"This isn't over Possible!" Monkey Fist yelled as they drove away "I'll destroy the ninja and you as well!"

"Okay, does somebody want to tell me what the heck is going on here?" Kim asked "who are you and what does Monkey Fist want with you?"

"Yeah, and how come he's not a statue anymore?" Ron wondered.

"You got me, I've never seen that guy before in my life," Randy told her "but if he's working with the Robo-Apes, then I suspect McFist is involved."

"McFist? Start spilling ninja boy," Kim said.

So Randy explained about McFist and how he regularly foils his evil plans.

"The corporate dude turns out to be evil? I'm not surprised," Ron commented "have we ever met a businessman who was nice?"

"Probably a few," Kim told him "anyway, now we know where Monkey Fist is getting his new toys. We need to stop and make a plan; you don't happen to have a secret base or something, do you?"

"Sort of," Randy told them.

* * *

Next time, Kim &amp; Ron learn the true identity of the mysterious Ninja and Kim finally gets to go to the mall.


	4. Randy's secret revealed

"Looks like a normal suburban house to me," Ron said, as they pulled up to the Cunningham house "so, is the ninja headquarters under it, or…?"

"Okay, before we go in, I'm going to show you something, and you have to promise me not to tell anyone," Randy replied, ignoring Ron's query.

"I swear dude," Ron told him.

"No prob," Kim added.

Randy pulled off his ninja mask and reverted back to his normal self.

"The ninja's a teenager, badical!" Ron exclaimed.

"Cunningham, what the cheese are you thinking?!" Howard asked.

"Cheese!" Rufus said excitedly, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"It's cool, I'm sure I can trust them," Randy said "can't I?"

"Absolutely," Kim told "I promise not to tell anyone, provided you fill us in on the whole ninja sitch."

"'Sitch?' What kind of a wonk word is that?" Howard asked.

Soon the four teens found themselves in Randy's room, where he explained all about the Ninja and everything associated with it.

"You'd think this would surprise me, but after attending a secret ninja school, I've pretty much seen it all," Ron commented.

"Oh yeah," Rufus added.

"I thought I could handle that Monkey guy, but he's like nothing I've ever faced," Randy continued "and with that lightning sword of his, I'm at an even bigger disadvantage."

"Not to worry, Ron and I have beaten Monkey Fist in the past and we'll do so again," Kim told him "I'll have Wade obtain us some schematics from the McFist building, then we'll go over there and make Fist wish he'd stayed a statue."

"Do we have to go right now KP?" Ron asked "Randy offered to let me play a round of Gravepuncher. I don't know what it is, but it sounds awesome."

"Fine, play your game," Kim told him "I've been wanting to do some shopping since we got here, so I guess I might as well go now. But when I get back, we are so dealing with the bad guys."

"Sure, no problem," Ron said, not even noticing her "love you."

"Love you too," Kim said, before leaving.

"Dude, I don't know how you managed to score a hot chick like that, but my hat's off to you," Howard said "do you think you could give me some pointers?"

"Well, you can't teach the kind of animal magnetism I possess,' Ron said confidentally, as Rufus simply rolled his tiny eyes "but I can tell you that it helps if you're friends with her for a long time first."

"Eh, that seems like way too much work," Howard replied.

* * *

About 10 or so minutes later, Kim arrived at the local Norrisville shopping mall to look for some clothes.

"All they have are these McTops," she commented, scanning the clothes rack "I mean, I wasn't expecting Club Banana, but seriously."

"Pardon me, but do you know if they have any other different clothes here?" she asked a purple-haired young girl.

"Oh, I don't work here," Theresa replied "but I believe all the clothes sold here are made by McFist Industries."

"Great, he not only teams up with Monkey Fist, he also produces totally lame clothing," Kim said "I'm seriously beginning to dislike this guy."

"What was that?"

"Never mind," Kim replied.

"Hey, aren't you Kim Possible? I saw you on Heidi's web show earlier today."

"Oh yeah, not my finest hour," Kim recalled "but I am planning to reshoot the episode tomorrow."

"I just wanted to say, I liked all that stuff you said about doing anything, like you," Theresa told her.

"Thanks, I'm glad some people took that to heart."

"I wish I could be like you, but I'm not tough or strong," Theresa added, bowing her head in sadness.

"You don't need to be tough to be like me," Kim told her "but you shouldn't try to copy somebody else either; believe me, I speak from personal experience."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, uh…"

"Theresa Fowler."

"Nice to meet you Theresa" Kim replied, shaking the girl's hand "too bad I won't be staying here long, we could hang out more."

Just then, both girls heard a massive CRASH! and turned to the source, noticing Monkey Fist and a band of his ninja Robo-Apes standing in the ruins of the wall.

"I guess it's true what they say, you really can find anything at the mall," Monkey Fist said wickedly as the two girls looked on.

* * *

Next time, Ron &amp; Randy must launch an attack on McFist Industries to retrieve Kim &amp; Theresa, and Monkey Fist learns a secret about his old foe.


	5. Packages and Monkeys

"Come on, come on, ahh man, seriously!" Ron whined, as he lost his 7th straight game to Randy.

"Man, you suck at this game," Howard told him.

"It's not my fault; I think this thing is rigged or something," Ron replied, tossing the controller aside and crossing his arms in a huff.

"Me and Howard have been playing Grave Puncher for a while now, so we're practically pros," Randy told him "no shame in that."

Just then, the doorbell rang; "ooh, must be pizza delivery," Howard commented.

"Howard, I didn't order any pizza."

"Hey, I hear someone ring the doorbell, I automatically assume it's pizza," Howard told him.

Ignoring his friend, Randy got up and went to the door; after a few minutes, he returned, carrying a small parcel.

"Was I right, was it the pizza guy?" Howard asked "what toppings did we get? Not anchovies I hope."

"It wasn't the pizza guy, it was a delivery guy with a package for Kim," Randy replied "it's from some guy named…" he glanced at the label "Wade Load?"

Howard chuckled "oh man, that is the stupidest name I have ever heard!" he said between laughs, "I mean, 'Load?' What the cheese kind of last name is that?"

"Cheese!" Rufus exclaimed, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Do you have him trained to do that or something?" Howard asked Ron.

"I wonder what it is," Randy said regarding the package "probably some awesome crime fighting gadget."

"Or I could be some lame beauty product, like a hair straightener or a new purse," Howard suggested "let's open it up anyway."

"I don't know; it's addressed to Kim, we should probably wait until she gets back," Randy said.

"Oh come on, that could take hours," Howard whined "you know how chicks are when they shop. She's probably still deciding what she's gonna buy."

* * *

"Attacking me in a store? That is so a new low," Kim said, putting herself into a battle stance "I don't care if you have robot ninjas or an electrified sword, I'm taking you down right now."

"Do feel free to try," Monkey Fist told her "Robo-Ape ninjas….oh, you know the drill by now."

Two of the Robo-Apes ran forward to grab her, and Kim backflipped to avoid their fists. She ducked behind one of the clothes racks, with one of the apes lifting it off the ground.

"Somebody's been taking his robo vitamins," Kim quipped, before rolling out of the way before the ape could drop the rack on her. Moving quickly, she slid between the ape's legs, putting herself in the middle of the two of them.

"Is that the best you've got?" she asked mockingly "my nana is seriously stronger than either of you."

As Kim planned, the Robo-Apes charged towards her, and, once they were within mere inches of her, she used her natural agility to leap into the air, causing them to collide and destroy each other. Timing her landing, Kim landed a few inches from the wrecked robots.

"Looks like your ninjas need more training, Monkey Fist," Kim said "too bad you won't be able to give them any behind bars."

"Oh, but I think that's where you're wrong, Possible," Monkey Fist said, and Kim noticed he had his sword blade pressed against Theresa's throat.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this,"

"Oh, but she does, since I know you won't let innocent people get hurt," Monkey Fist replied "it's your one weakness, one that I thankfully lack. Now, either surrender, or this girl becomes a head shorter," he added, pressing the blade closer to the terrified teen's neck.

Seeing that she had no choice, Kim sighed and raised her hands.

"As I thought," Monkey Fist replied "seize her!" he ordered, and two of the Robo-Apes grabbed Kim by her arms; the teen hero struggled, but knew she couldn't get out of that crushing grip.

"So what now?" Kim asked.

"I still have to deal with the ninja and your accursed boyfriend, and, now that I have you, I shall have the means to do so."

"The old 'use the girlfriend as bait' routine? Seriously Monkey Fist, I expected better from you than that old cliché."

"It is a bit outdated, I agree, but still very effective," Monkey Fist told her, before addressing the remainder of his Robo-Apes "take the other girl as well, I don't want to leave any witnesses behind."

One of them quickly grabbed Theresa before she had a chance to run, and held her in its' powerful grip.

"Hey, let me go!" she said, struggling against the robot.

"Come my mechanical minions, we have a trap to set," Monkey Fist said, and walked out of the store as the remainder of his Robo-Apes carried out his two prisoners.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Randy's house, the others were unaware of what happened and were still debating on whether or not to open the mysterious package.

"Okay, let's take it to a vote; all in favor," Howard said, raising his hand, "and all opposed," he said, with Randy, Ron &amp; Rufus all raising their hands "oh come on!"

"I know how to settle this, I'll just Kim and ask her if we can open it," Ron said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Howard wondered.

Ron ignored him and pulled out his cell phone, dialing in Kim's number and waiting until he heard the other phone pick up.

"Hey KP, Wade sent you a package and had it delivered here," he explained "can we open it, or should we wait until you get back?"

"I'm sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment," a familiar voice replied from over the phone.

"Monkey Fist? Where's Kim? If you hurt one hair on her head, I'll…"

"The cheerleader is fine, but if you want to see her in one piece, bring the ninja and come to the McFist Industries building," Monkey Fist ordered "I look forward to destroying the both of you. Okay, now how do I turn this off? Accursed cell phones, how do teenagers use these things? Is this the right button, or…" he finished as the phone went dead.

"Monkey Fist has Kim, and he wants me and Randy to meet him at that McFist dude's place," Ron explained.

"Well if he wants the ninja, then he's gonna get the ninja," Randy said, donning his mask "ninja up!"

"Badical transformation dude!"

"Thanks," Randy replied "lucky for you I know the McFist building well; we'll be in there in no time."

"Sweet," Ron replied "oh, we'd better bring Kim's package with us. Whatever's in there will probably help us."

"Good plan," Randy said "you coming Howard?"

"Of course, I'm not missing out this," Howard told him "I can't wait to watch you spank that monkey!" he exclaimed, causing the others to stare at him oddly "yeah, I just heard how it sounded."


	6. Final Showdown

"You sure they'll show up?" McFist asked Monkey Fist. He, Viceroy and a band of ninja Robo-Apes stood outside the door of the elevator that led to the room.

"Of course they will," Monkey Fist told him "Stoppable may seem the buffoon, but he will do anything to rescue his precious girlfriend."

He glanced over towards the center of the room, where Kim sat, tied back to back with Theresa; both girls also had their ankles securely bound and rags tied over their mouths to keep them from attempting to warn their rescuers of the trap.

"This is gonna be it Viceroy, I'll get rid of the Ninja, and then get the reward I was promised," McFist said happily.

"You? My dear Mr. McFist, in case you forgot, it was the Sorcerer who gave me the job of eliminating the Ninja," Monkey Fist reminded him.

"Yeah, but who brought you here, and supplied you with your weapons and my Robo-Apes?" McFist asked "and I didn't complain when you turned my break room into a dojo. And I had good reason to, there's no coffee machine in there anymore!"

"Okay, let's both calm down," Viceroy told them "both of you want to get rid of the Ninja, so let's just remember that."

"He is right, dealing with Stoppable &amp; the Ninja is our main priority," Monkey Fist replied.

"All right, but after we take care of them, you're out of here," McFist warned.

"Trust me, I don't wish to hang around here any longer than needed."

* * *

A few moments later, the group arrived outside the McFist Industries headquarters.

"I have to say, for an evil dude, this McFist sure knows how to make an impressive building," Ron commented.

"Yeah, and he makes good products too," Howard added.

"So what's the plan ninja dude, a little stealth?" Ron asked.

"I say we go for the direct approach," Randy replied "this is clearly a trap, and they're expecting us to walk right into it."

"And we're going to do that, why?" Ron asked.

"Just trust me, I have a plan," Randy assured him.

The group easily made it through the lobby of the building and headed towards the elevator.

"Going up," Randy said, pressing the button leading to the top, and McFist's main chamber.

"Okay, get ready to run when the door opens," Randy told the others.

"Running happens to be my specialty," Ron commented happily.

Moments later, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy yelled, tossing the bomb into the room, blocking the villains' sight.

"Aaah, first one of you to find the Ninja gets double your salary!" McFist ordered, as he struggled to see through the smoke.

"You no pay us salary," one of the Robo-Apes commented.

"Fine, then I'll give you a salary, and double it; now get the Ninja!" McFist ordered.

As the villains were still reeling from the smoke, the heroes had run, as Randy had ordered, and noticed the two captives nearby.

"Oh man, monkey boy didn't mention he captured Theresa," Howard commented "how are we gonna explain what I'm doing here?"

"We'll worry about that later, let's just free them before the smoke wears off," Randy told him, before approaching the girls "don't worry, we're here to rescue you."

"Rrrnn, lllkkk uuuutt, bbbhhhnnndd yyyy!" Kim tried to say through her gag.

"Okay KP, I can't understand a thing you're saying," Ron told her "but don't worry, we'll have you free in a moment."

"Oh, I doubt that very much," Monkey Fist said, and the four turned to see him standing right behind them, sword at the ready, "honestly, did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

"Let Kim go Monkey boy, this is between you and me," Ron told him.

"Indeed it is Stoppable, but I'd like for her to have a front row seat for when I destroy you once and for all," Monkey Fist replied, pointing his sword at Ron.

"Come on dude, I'm unarmed," Ron told him "do you really want to beat me like that?"

"You're right," Monkey Fist replied, dropping the sword, "it will be far more enjoyable for me to defeat you with my bare, monkey hands."

"I should warn you dude, I've gotten a lot better since last time," Ron said.

"I doubt that highly."

"Let's do this!" Ron replied, and both foes jumped towards each other and began making blows.

"Um, should we help him, or…?" Howard wondered.

"I think he's got this," Randy said "come on, let's take care of McFist."

"Not so fast Ninja," McFist said "unluckily for you, I happen to have a little surprise in store. I do have a little surprise in store, right Viceroy?"

"If by that you mean a robot sir, then yes."

"That is in fact exactly what I mean," McFist said "face my newest weapon of your destruction!"

A door to the room opened and from it emerged a robot hippopotamus.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Not at all sir," Viceroy explained "hippos are in fact quite dangerous creatures, capable of tearing someone apart with their jaws."

"Really? They seem so pleasant," a confused McFist replied "well never mind then, Hippo monster, get the Ninja!"

The robot roared and sent one of its' arms down to crush Randy, who jumped out of the way to avoid it.

"Ninja chain sickle!" he said, sending the weapon into the robot's mouth, with it snapping the chain in two "okay, that didn't quite work how I planned."

* * *

Meanwhile, Howard was just standing around watching the battles, with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Okay, I should probably do something, but what?" he asked. It was then he remembered he still had the package with him.

"All right, let's see what cool evil fighting weapon is in here," Howard said, ripping it open and pulling out what appeared to be a remote control "a TV remote? That's what the big deal was about? What am I supposed to do with this, change their TV stations?"

"Dunno," Rufus added, shrugging his tiny shoulders.

"Yeah thanks, you're a real help."

Suddenly a group of the ninja Robo-Apes noticed Howard and advanced on him.

"Uh oh, I think we'd better get out of here," he said, and he began running around "why do I agree to help out? Why?!"

While everyone was distracted, Kim took the opportunity to act. Stretching out her legs, she managed to snag Monkey Fist's discarded sword with her bound feet.

"Wwwhhhhttt rrrr yyyyy ddddnnngg?" Theresa asked, as well as she could through the gag.

"Yyylll ssss," came Kim's muffled reply, as she managed to slip the handle of the sword between her knees. Then, it was just a matter of rubbing her legs up and down to use the blade to slowly saw through the bonds. She just hoped she was quick enough to make a difference.

"I'm impressed Stoppable, you've matched me nearly move for move," Monkey Fist said "but you are still no match for a monkey master of my caliber."

"Guess again, monkey boy," Ron told him "the Ron man came to play, and you're about to get monkey schooled. That sounded way better in my head for some reason."

Monkey Fist made another chop, but Ron blocked it, and dodged a kick from the villain as well.

"Your continued survival is beginning to annoy me," Monkey Fist told him, and leveled several more moves, all of which Ron avoided.

"How are you...?" he wondered, before he began to notice a faint blue glow emanating from the boy.

"It cannot be!" he exclaimed "you have managed to tap into mystical monkey power!"

"Fraid so," Ron told him.

"No, I will not allow this!" Monkey Fist yelled "I am the one and only true monkey master, do you hear me? I am the only one who is allowed to have that power!"

He ran forward and tried to attack Ron, but he easily avoided him. The two continued to trade blows, with each not gaining an inch on the other.

Meanwhile, over in the corner, Kim's efforts had paid off and she succeeded in sawing through the ropes that held her and Theresa together. Once they fell away, she turned around and worked her bound wrists over the sword blade until those ropes were cut, then quickly removed her gag and untied her ankles.

"Wow, your boyfriend is doing pretty well against that monkey guy," Theresa noted after Kim had removed her gag and began untying her.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna sit around and let him have all the fun. You gonna be okay on your own?" she asked, and when Theresa nodded, the heroine made her way over to the fight.

"I will defeat you Stoppable," an angry Monkey Fist said "becoming the mystic monkey master is my right, my destiny!"

"Shut up, ape boy!" Kim said, rushing in and kicking the villain aside "I admit, I don't know much about it, but someone once told me that Ron was my destiny, and I believe that. And I'm not sure what destiny holds for you, but it probably involves prison."

"You tell him Kim!" Ron said happily.

But before the two heroes could make a move, the leg of the hippo robot crashed near them, causing them to duck out of the way.

"Right, giant robot, forgot about that," Kim noted.

She contemplated what to do about the robot when Howard ran by.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed until he noticed Kim "here, this is for you," he said normally, handing Kim the remote before running off again. A few of the Robo-Apes chasing him noticed Kim and advanced on her instead, with Kim flipping over them.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Change the channels on their TV?" she asked, before activating the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, did you get my package yet?" Wade asked.

"Yes, I got it, but what does it do?" Kim asked, jumping to avoid a swinging mace of one of the Robo-Apes.

"Oh, it's a device for disabling robots, like you asked for," Wade told her "sorry it took me a while to send it to you, I'm not used to sending things through the mail."

"You continue to rock Wade," Kim said, and turned the device towards the Robo-Apes "hey you ugly monkeys, it's naptime," she said and blasted them, immediately causing them to shut down.

She ran over and quickly disabled the robots chasing Howard as well.

"Pfft, I could've taken them," Howard told her.

"As your running away in fear clearly showed," Kim said sarcastically.

"Oh man, she's got some kind of gizmo that disabled the Robo-Apes," McFist said "Viceroy, do something!"

"Not to worry sir, we still have our giant robot," he told him "it should flatten the Ninja and the other heroes."

"Ninja Air Fist!" Randy exclaimed, using the incredible power to knock the hippo robot to the ground "ninja slice!" he added, chopping off it's head with his katana.

"Or not."

"Okay, I can fix this," McFist said, before walking over to the heroes "thank you so much for stopping that monkey guy who had taken over my factory and forced me to help him."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kim said "you actually think we're going to buy that Monkey Fist forced you to help him?"

"Yes, I'm just a humble businessman who makes products to help out his hometown," McFist replied "until that evil Monkey Fist came here and took over, forcing me to train my Robo-Apes to be his evil ninja army."

"Uh huh, and the kidnapping &amp; siccing a giant robot on us?" Kim asked.

"All his doing, I assure you," McFist said, with feigned innocence.

"Yeah, well we're going to talk to him right now and have him…" Kim began, until she looked around and noticed something "hey, where is Monkey Fist?"

"Oh man, he must've escaped in the confusion," Ron said.

"And I'm glad he's gone too," McFist told them "and because of all the trouble he put you through, you can each have a McFistPad, on the house."

"Wow, thanks sir!" Howard said happily.

"Hey Howard, what exactly are you doing here, anyway?" Theresa wondered.

"Oh, um, I, um..." Howard stammered "what happened was..."

"Kim &amp; I were staying at his house, so when her package came, and she didn't come back, we went to look for her," Ron explained "then we got a call from Monkey Fist saying to come here, and just happened to run into the Ninja."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," a confused Theresa replied "speaking of, I'd like to thank the Ninja for helping rescue me. Where'd he go?

"You know him, always disappearing at the last minute," Howard told her.

"Yeah yeah, we all love the Ninja," McFist replied, "now pick up your free gift and get back to school, or something."

"So that's it, we're just letting the dude get away?" Ron whispered to Kim as they left.

"If we try to tell anyone what he did, he'll just claim Monkey Fist forced him into it, like he did earlier," Kim whispered back "and we don't exactly have any concrete proof to prove otherwise. Besides, I have a feeling he'll get what's coming to him someday."

After everyone left, McFist seemed pleased with himself "well, I may not have gotten rid of the Ninja, but at least I don't have to share credit with that Monkey Fist guy. Now, first order of business; get the break room converted back to normal."

"How sir? All the Robo-Apes are frozen."

"Ah dang it!"

* * *

"Thanks for all your help Randy," Kim said later outside Norrisville High "and don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"For sure man, our lips are sealed," Ron added.

"Uh huh," Rufus chimed in.

"Well thanks, this was fun, minus the crazed half-monkey guy trying to kill me, I mean," Randy said "I wonder what happened to him."

"We've got Wade scanning for him; if he pops up again, Ron and I will handle him."

"I say bring him on KP, I'm ready for him," Ron said, making his usual kung fu motions.

"Okay, amp down there Bruce Lee," Kim replied jokingly "well, I need to go do round two of Heidi's show. She's promised no questions about my personal life this time, and I hopes she sticks to it. Then, it's back to Middleton."

"And not too soon either Kim, I'm going through serious naco withdrawal," Ron told her.

"What's a naco?" Howard asked.

"Don't ask," Kim told him "anyway thanks again, it's been, as you guys would say, 'bruce.'"

"Thanks, I had a spankin' time as well," Randy told her before they headed off into the school.

"I'm going to miss those two, even that little mole rat who always reacted when I would say 'what the cheese?'" Howard said.

"Cheese!" Rufus yelled from far off.

"Oh come on, how could he even hear that?!"

Randy wasn't paying attention as he noticed Theresa walking over "hey Howard, could I have a minute."

"Fine, I'll see you inside at the cafeteria, Cunningham," Howard said, walking away.

"Hey Randy,"

"Hi."

"Weird day huh?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah, what with the school being attacked and me being kidnapped by a half man, half monkey," Theresa replied, before staring down nervously "anyway, the thing is…well," she said "some of the other girls think you're a loser, but I don't, you see, and…"

"And?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you," Theresa managed "and I was hoping you liked me too."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in here," Randy told her.

"I know this seems weird, but I've felt this way for a while now," Theresa explained "so, what do you think?"

"Well, I have to admit, I have always found you attractive," Randy said.

"Really?"

"Oh sure," Randy said "I guess the thing is, I kind of like you too."

"Oh, really?" Theresa replied, blushing.

"Yeah," Randy said nervously, looking down.

"So, where do we go from here?" Theresa asked.

"Do you maybe want to go somewhere?"

"Like, on a date?"

"Obviously," Randy told her.

"Okay then, I'll see you at, is 5:00 good for you?"

"Yes, that works for me."

"All right, see you then," Randy said.

As he watched Theresa run off, Randy was excited at the prospect of possibly having a girlfriend. Although it then occurred to him it might be hard with his job as the Ninja. For right now, he would see how things worked out first, then worry about that later.

A new chapter had opened in his life, but with every new chapter comes new drama.


End file.
